Inu Shinobi: Oyasumi Akamaru
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: Tribute to my own dog. First Naruto Fic. How far is poor, ignored Akamaru willing to go to get his best friend and owner's attention? ONESHOT, slight ooc, Slight onesided Kiba x Hinata.


Inu Shinobi: Oyasumi, Akamaru

**_In memory of Candy/Puppulla G._** (I'm not telling you my last name)**_ who died Saturday, June 17th, 2006 today of full-body cancer. I hope you're better off wherever you are now than in pain. Although I wish I could've seen you one more time, I wouldn't wanna strain everyone else that loves you. 3-4 weeks aren't worth living if you suffer. Just know these 6 years of living together meant more than I made it seem._**

(GLARES AT READERS) _I AM NOT BEING SAPPY!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_This isn't happening…_

"The little guy's been deprived of food…"

_This is NOT happening…_

"He wouldn't even look up when we came in."  
**  
_IT'S NOT FUCKING HAPPENING!_**_  
_

"Have you and he been on bad term?"

**Konoha Village, Two Months Ago**

"Later!" Kiba Inuzuka grinned and waved as he shut the door. The small white and brown pup ran up to the door barking only to have slammed in his face, sending him back. He whimpered, running his nose. Ever since Kiba had been promoted to the Chuunin level of ninja training, he had paid less and less attention to him. They no longer trained together, played together, or spent any time together at all. Kiba was always with his friends, his teachers, and Hinata, who doesn't even return his feelings which anyone with eyes, could see.

They had been close ever since Kiba was nine when his clan gave him to him. Ever since that day they were inseparable. Akamaru was either on Kiba's head or shoulder or at his side. They were the first thing on each other's minds when they woke up in the morning and their finals thoughts before going to bed at night. Whenever Kiba was depressed, being made fun of for his fangs and dog-like behavior or when his mother screamed and hit him, Akamaru was there to lick away the problem. Whenever Akamaru was sick or wounded, Kiba would stop his training or anything else he loved to clean him up, put him in bed and help ease his pain with a few extra treats than he was allowed to get. No, ever since the shy Hyuuga girl, those days were nothing but a vague memory in the mind of Kiba. To Akamaru however, they were all he had left.

He had made countless attempts to get attention from his beloved owner – form simple whimpering and pawing at Kiba's pants to actually biting Hinata's hand which earned him nothing but a harsh beating and cruel words. In desperation Akamaru stopped eating and exercising and because Kiba's mother didn't care, the only one who would save him would have to be Kiba.

Two months passed.

Kiba never even came home from the school.

He never asked for Akamaru.

He never asked if he was okay.

It was all just a vague memory…

**Nothing More.**

**Konoha Village, Six Years Ago**

Kiba sat by himself, crouching down to the dirt, drawing with a stick while a group of kids his age laughed and teased him. "Hahahahaha! Dog boy! Dog boy!" They chanted while pointing at them. Kiba gritted his fangs. One boy whistled, "Here boy! C'mon, here boy! Wanna treat?" The other too snickered as a pudgy one remarked, "Yeah c'mon inuzuki beg! You can do it!"

"He's not listening, guys!"

"Bad dog, bad dog! Haha-haha-HAha!"

"Let's punish 'im! Yeah!"

Kiba growled, stood and ran, the boys high-tailing it behind him. His caught his foot on a small boulder and tripped, falling flat on his front. The gang charged at him with sadistic excitement, sticks for beating him tight in their hands.

That's when his father stepped in and scared them off. No one would dare mess with him.

A dishonored Kiba hung her head, eyes showed by his hair and closed. His running away and lack of power was a total disgrace to his family and he would and should pay dearly for it. He let his father down, and he couldn't forgive himself for that. As he heard the heavy footsteps come closer he knew his punishment would follow.

That's when something velvety and wet slide up the dirty bride of his nose.

He opened his narrow black eyes and was greeted by a happy white puppy with chocolate brown ears and brown mouth, panting excitedly, his tail wagging. He barked and Kiba looked up at his father in surprise, answered with a smile. "Meet your new training partner, Kiba." He stared, awed by the tiny fur ball. "With this little guy you'll someday be able to accomplish the one thing your father was unable to do himself – perfect the Double-Headed Wolf technique."

Kiba slowly took him into his arms, getting licked several more times. "What's his name?" Kiba asked through laughing, almost loosing his balance. "I'm gonna call him Akamaru!" His father, the original owner of that name, was shocked but smiled, ruffling his son's hair. "Kiba and Akamaru… some day you'll both make this family proud and I'll be there every step of the way to watch you get stronger."

It's nice to have a dream, it's it?

**Konoha Village, 1 Month Later  
**

Sniffle. "O-Outo…"

Family and friends alike all gathered around a whole – in it lay the mutilated remains of Akamaru Inuzuka. His mother, Maya Inuzuka, was in hysterics, her two sisters keeping her from jumping in the pit after him.

What was the worst about this situation? No one knows what happened. He was found just laying in the woods, his upper body propped up against a tree.

Kiba hiccupped and tears up a little, unable to sob, feeling he needed to be strong for everyone, especially his mother. It was fine because Akamaru howled enough for the pain in the world to be released. Nothing would be the same now…

His mother began going out and drinking, not using any money to buy food for him, making him and Akamaru hunt for themselves. Kiba knew nothing about cooking so most of the stuff they ate was either burnt or too raw to the point where they began eating everything like that. That wasn't what was hard…

… It was the nights she actually came home that scared him…

He'll never truly get over the emotional damage she inflicted upon him.

But at least Akamaru was there to ease it. He spoke to him and although they couldn't understand enchanter's language, they knew what the other was saying. That is how any human being could communicate with an animal – by just listening.

And until it was Akamaru's time to try and cry for help, that bond was precious.

**Present, Kiba's House**

Kiba pushed through the small crowd and saw Shino and Hinata standing in front of where Akamaru's bed was for when Kiba slept alone. Hinata cried a little, hiccupping as well and Shino just stared, silent as always. He bowed his head as his sign of sorrow. Sometimes being a man of few words was a good thing – you couldn't say anything to enrage a dog rabid with grief. He pushed through them and stared in horror at what he had been too blind and stupid to see himself the past two months: A bony Akamaru with less, making small weakened whimpers.

"AKAMARU!"

He got on his knees and cradled his beloved, betrayed best friend to his chest. It looked up at him and seemed to smile in a way only Kiba could see. It was a look of fulfillment as if he was saying: I knew if I waited long enough you'd come back to me. Kiba's eyes welled up with tears, gritting his fangs. "Shit, Akamaru, I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, honest, I swear!" He sobbed. With his family gone, Shino rested his hand on Hinata's shoulder and stared through his dark sunglasses. Hinata rubbed her eyes and nodded walking just outside the house with him.

Kiba remained there alone in the dimly lit corner, stroking his friend's soft white fur as gently as inhumanly possible. He wished he knew to say as he felt Akamaru's breathing become slow and his own heart rate quicken.

Goodbye meant forever which wasn't the case.

Farewell meant the end which there was none.

Then he decided at the last breath…

"Goodnight, Akamaru. I'll see ya' later."


End file.
